Known container closures have a screw cap that is generally provided with a tamper-evident tear-off ring. The screw cap allows reclosing the container after first time opening. However, the known screw caps have the disadvantage that they can be swallowed, particularly by children. Therefore, measures have been sought to exclude this dangerous swallowing risk. The reference EP2653404A1 shows a known solution where the cap is simply enlarged. A disadvantage of this solution is the substantially higher material consumption for the manufacture of the cap, in particular. Another problem that may arise, however, is the torque applied when the cap is reclosed which, due to the enlarged diameter, is much higher than in the known small screw caps and may cause the thread to be destroyed. Another disadvantage of this solution is that the tamper-evident seal formed by an axially removable tear-off ring under the edge of the cap is partly hidden and thus not visible at first sight.
Another solution to the problem of the swallowing risk is described in the reference US2004/238564A1. The described cap is provided with two lateral wing-like blades which prevent swallowing. The cap is integrally connected to a tubular spout and is separated therefrom by being twisted or broken off along a weakening line. To be reclosed, the cap is inverted and a lid portion integrated therein is pushed over the spout. In alternative solutions, a plug that is pushed into the opening at the end of the spout is provided instead of a lid. Both solutions are disadvantageous for hygienic reasons as the mentioned opening or plug, respectively, is exposed to the surroundings and thus to impurities before first-time opening.
Other solutions such as the one described in the reference EP2253555B1 combine a screw cap with wing-like enlargements. These entail the disadvantage that the orientation of the wings is rather coincidental when the screw closure is tightened and thus sealing. For automatically processing pouches where the spout is welded in between sheets in a defined position, however, it is indispensable that the wings are always aligned in parallel to the empty pouch so that they will not occupy too much space in the corresponding magazines or cause disturbances during the transport of the pouches.
On the background of this prior art it is the object of the invention to suggest a container closure where the cap has a defined rotational position relative to the spout in the closed condition.